


It Shouldn't Matter...But It Does.

by Elanshaw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elanshaw/pseuds/Elanshaw
Summary: A tag to episode 8x10 - "Torn and Frayed". After Dean and Benny's goodbye phone call.
Kudos: 2





	It Shouldn't Matter...But It Does.

Benny slowly hung up the phone and sighed heavily.

_ Adios. _

Nothing new… people left him all the time, whether on their own or by his brute choice.

But this…

The human had found a place in the dark hole where his soul used to be.

His fighting companion… his very shadow… his brother.

_ Adios. _

Benny rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes closed tightly behind his dark shades.

He shouldn't feel anything…

_ Brush it off, you're strong, you don't need him. _

He opened his eyes and lied to himself, "I don't need anybody."

_ My brother… _

He slowly got to his feet and looked around at the happy humans, laughing under the blazing sun.

His unwanted sadness instantly finding a playmate with anger.

Benny slowly licked his lips, adjusted his shades and sauntered off to wait for darkness to come.

He was suddenly very hungry…

** The End **


End file.
